


Never Too Late

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: With less than twenty-four hours, is it any surprise that Dean's scared, and Sam wants to protect him? The two share a moment that's more than brotherly love. Slight H/C, Song-Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

A/N: Based on the delightful song “Never Too Late” by Three Days Grace from their One-X album. I fully recommend it! Enjoy.

 

**Never Too Late**

Dean sank down on to the bed next to his brother, the song he’d heard on the only station he could get on the drive-thru was running through his skull over and over. He laid a sweaty palm on Sam’s bare shoulder. 

 

“ _This world will never be, What I expected…_ “ Dean’s left hand pushed through his hair. “ _And if I don't belong, Who would have guessed it?_ ” He hissed sarcastically, then shook his head “ _I will not leave alone, Everything that I own, To make you feel like it's not too late… It's never too late._

Sam stirred, slowly opening his eyes at the gentle touch, the softly whispered words. 

 

“ _Even if I say, It'll be alright_ ,” he whispered.

 

“ _Still I hear you say, You want to end your life_ ,” Sam whispered back, sitting up.

 

“ _Now and again we try, To just stay alive_ ,” Dean murmured as Sam cocked his head to the side, studying him. “ _Maybe we'll turn it around, 'Cause it's not too late_.”

 

“ _It's never too late_ ,” Sam finished for him, pulling him into a hot kiss, summoning the power to make him forget what lurked just around the corner- Make them both forget.

They broke apart and Sam gently wiped a tear from his brother’s cheek even as Dean whispered softly into the dark, “No one will ever see, This side reflected…“ His eyes glittered in the dark, shattering Sam’s heart. “ _And if there's something wrong, Who would have guessed it? And I have left alone, Everything that I own, To make you feel like… It's not too late_ …”

 

“ _It's never too late_ ,” Sam insisted, gripping Dean’s face.

 

Dean broke Sam‘s grip, shaking his head, “ _Even if I say, It'll be alright…_ “

 

“ _Still I hear you say, You want to end your life_ ,” Sam tipped Dean’s head up, locking eyes with him, “ _Now and again we try, To just stay alive_.”

 

“ _Maybe we'll turn it around_ ,” it was almost a whispered prayer. 

 

“ _'Cause it's not too late_ ,“ Sam tried to convince him, “ _It's_ never _too late_.”

 

Dean pushed Sam’s hands away, and when he spoke again his voice was low and haggard. “ _The world we knew, Won't come back… The time we've lost, Can't get back… The life we had, Won't be ours again…_ “

 

Sam pushed back the covers and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, “ _This world will never be, What I expected. And if I don't belong…_ “

 

Dean turned in his arms and interrupted, “ _Even if I say, It'll be alright-_ “

 

“ _Still I hear you say, You want to end your life,_ “ Sam interrupted back. “ _Now and again we try, To just stay alive… Maybe we'll turn it around._ “

 

“ _'Cause it's not too late,_ “ Dean scoffed sarcastically.

 

“ _It's never too late_ ,” Sam insisted again.

 

“ _Maybe we'll turn it around _,” Dean questioned, kissing Sam lightly.__

__

__“ _'Cause it's not too late_ ,” Sam whispered, letting Dean guide him slowly backwards. “ _It's never too late_ ,” he let Dean’s lips muffle his next words, “ _It's never too late_.”_ _

__

__“It's not too late?” Dean questioned, pulling back._ _

__

__“It's _never_ too late,” Sam lied, tears slipping down his cheeks as he spun, letting Dean cradle him as they fell onto the bed._ _

__

__FIN_ _

__

____


End file.
